


A3! Wiki: Winter is seen as the “mature group”

by mocha_mamon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: An unholy amount of dialogue, Azuma gets vibe checked by a goose multiple times, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, a lot of it, an unnamed annoying goose appears, my god awful humour, people getting injured doing stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_mamon/pseuds/mocha_mamon
Summary: Winter Troupe are way more chaotic than you think and this may or may not be inspired by an “A3! as tiktoks” video.Warning: Brain cells WILL be lost from reading all the stupid shit this troupe does.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A3! Wiki: Winter is seen as the “mature group”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [❄Just Winter Troupe Things❄](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714443) by [ChatoyantChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan). 



> hey im actually posting on this second account i made so there would be no way to connect it with my main account heheh.
> 
> https://youtu.be/fiBx0chKYZA and https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714443 convinced me that winter troupe does not in fact have at least one of the two brain cells that mankai has. Thank you, yes im that one person who commented that theyre gonna write a fic and yes it has taken a week to complete ONE chapter. sorry i kinda stole your idea 👉👈
> 
> i mostly took ideas from the video 🙏. Please note that I am trash at writing and really slow so even snails go faster than updates. Each little segment’s title is what the idea was named in my notes. Some of them are mild and some of them are fucking insane.

Kumon stretched his arms out as the curtains fell in front of the winter troupe on stage and the clapping around him ceased, not minding as Yuki and Azami both yelped out in annoyance in favour of focusing on his stiff muscles from sitting down for so long.  
  


“Hey! Watch where you’re swinging those things!” Yuki complained, swatting away Kumon’s arm and shifting away from the boy . 

“But Yukiiii… don’t you feel really into the story when you watch it? Don’t you just get so immersed in the story and it’s world... Winter Troupe’s plays are so mesmerising that I forget to do anything else but watch!” Kumon cried, and at Yuki’s unbelieving look, he continued. “C’mon, you can’t say that you didn’t feel awful for Raphael as Michael faded away— the mature themes just suit them so well, I was really crying at that part!”

“That’s a lie.” Tenma piped up from Yuki’s left side before he could stop himself, making the smaller boy yelp again. “The mature themes of their plays could not suit them worse.” He stated, his face cringing as if he never wanted to remember such a thing ever again.

The pair both made eye contact with each other and Tenma immediately said “No.” when he saw Yuki’s face. 

“They’re embarrassing stories!” Tenma protested.

“For them. It’s revenge for me.” Yuki justified. 

“Yuki.”   
  
“Hey Kumon.”   
  
“Yuki…” Tenma said slowly, as if trying to calm down a wild animal.

“Did we ever tell you about that one time Azu got vibe checked by a goose?” Yuki asked, completely ignoring Tenma’s pointed look of panicked warning.   
  


* * *

“Hisoka, what’s that?”

Hisoka’s eyes opened slightly as a voice that sounded a lot like Tsumugi threw a marshmallow directly into his mouth to wake him up, standing a few metres away from the bench that Hisoka had been napping on. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Tsumugi and Tasuku’s very concerned faces came into view while Azuma chuckled lightly behind them and Homare had his phone out, recording him with the most mesmerised expression that Hisoka had ever seen. 

That’s when he realised that his secret stash of marshmallows had been emptied and was now an empty plastic bag. He repeated this thought to his other troupe mates: “An empty marshmallow bag.” 

However, this only worried Tsumugi further and Tasuku voiced this concern for him in the bluntest way possible.

“Mikage, there’s a goose on your head.”

“Oh.” So there was. Hisoka has forgotten about that. “It wanted a marshmallow.” he explained, as if it was an obvious reason why a goose decided to sit on his head.

The goose on his head seemed to get crankier at this reminder as it started to move around a lot more while perched on Hisoka’s head. Tsumugi noticed this and all but pleaded that Hisoka had not fed the goose marshmallows.

Frowning, Hisoka confirmed that he did not in fact feed the goose any marshmallows and proudly stated that he had eaten them all before the goose could. 

Tasuku then sighed in frustration as Tsumugi sighed in relief at the same time, both ignoring Homare’s squawks of a man who had just lost ¥1000’s worth of marshmallows. “Then.” Tasuku began. “Why is it still on your head?”

“...It got pissed and said it would shit on my head if I moved from this spot as revenge.”

Hisoka didn’t think that Tasuku could ever get more disappointed in him than he had when Hisoka replaced all of the other actor’s regular shampoo with a marshmallow scented brand but it was apparent at that moment he could. 

“Get the goose off your head, Fushimi said it’s our turn to use the training room.”

“You get the goose off my head.”

With a raised eyebrow, Tasuku huffed as if his own child had just talked back to him. Tsumugi grinned at his friend and lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

“Come on, Tachan!” He egged on with the most shit eating grin ever. “Are you scared? At least go pet the goose!”

“What? No.” Tasuku shut down the idea immediately. 

“It’ll help with your acting—” 

“Not happening.” 

“Damn it…” Tsumugi cursed under his breath, disappointed at the fact that he couldn’t get any entertainment from Tasuku. “Well we have to get it off Hisoka’s head somehow so let’s just get Misumi—”

However, that’s when Azuma decided to step out from behind Tasuku with the most shit-eating grin on his face with Homare still recording beside him. “I’m going to fight the goose.” He declared, cutting Tsumugi off.

The most scandalized look formed onto Tsumugi’s face as Homare started giggling like a high school girl. Hisoka glared at the poet from underneath the goose as the bird itself had started honking and shuffling around on his head. “He said it’ll ‘beat your fucking ass’, Azuma.” Hisoka claimed as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Tsumugi laughed nervously and mumbled a soft “language…” as Tasuku once again frowned. “Yukishiro, no offence, but you have the physical capabilities of a twig. Please don’t fight the goose.”

Homare, however, found this whole situation absolutely hilarious and yelled out “Do it for the vine!” before ducking behind Tasuku again, who had completely given up by that point.

Azuma looked Homare straight in the eyes with a frighteningly serene expression. He uttered three words before getting his ass kicked by a goose.

“Vine is dead.”  


* * *

“Wait— why’d you stop?!” Kumon cried as Yuki abruptly cut off his retelling of the story, standing up from his seat and exiting out the theatre. Tenma followed after him, telling Kumon “Show’s over, dude.” as he passed by. 

Realising that a majority of the theatre had already left, Kumon quickly rose from his seat and chased after Yuki into the lobby which was luckily empty since the crowds had dispersed for the most part. However, when he had finally caught up and all but begged for the ending from the shorter teen, Yuki shrugged and claimed that Muku, who he had heard the tale from after demanding as to why he screams and honks could be heard from his dorm room, had bolted as soon as the honking started. 

“Azu ended up using all of the ointment we had in stock for his bruises afterwards, if that’s helpful for imagining what happened.” Yuki supplied shortly before hurrying off, leaving Kumon to chase after the Winter Troupe for answers.

“I should have never egged you on— Azuma’s going to probably hire a hitman once Kumon spills that you told him that story, you know!” Tenma reminded Yuki as they walked.

Yuki smirked, bearing the expression of a man who feared nothing. “He can fucking bring it on” he challenged, thoroughly confusing Tenma as to how he could beat a hitman and prompting a rather hilarious mental image of Yuki suplexing a fully grown man.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was complete trash, wasnt it? i’ll edit this later, it’s 1am rn and im posting this on my phone.


End file.
